


In My Wildest Dreams

by flawedamythyst



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionist Fantasies, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Is Really Horny, M/M, Nicky | Nicola di Genova Just Wants To Sleep, Sex Dreams, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Five times Joe had a sex dream while Nicky just wanted to sleep, and one time Nicky was already awake.Or, why they really sleep like that.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 50
Kudos: 593





	In My Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CB for the beta, I love you honey! And to both CB and Nny for letting me talk this out.

Joe and Nicky had slept the same way for centuries, with Joe curled up around Nicky’s back, arms clasped tight around his chest. If anyone had ever asked, they’d have been able to come up with several reasons for it: Joe slept better with his love in his arms; Nicolo woke faster and so was able to defend Joe easier if he was between him and the door; Joe had had longer hair for many centuries and Nicky had had it with waking up with a faceful of curls; they just got in the habit and now it was what they did.

All of which were partially true, but none of which were the real reason. The real reason was something neither of them were particularly interested in sharing with others.

**1101**

Yusuf was leaning back against the wall of his father’s house, staring up at the blue sky as clouds shaped like ships sailed by. His robe was hanging open, pushed to each side so that the man between his legs could run his hands over Yusuf’s skin as he sucked down his cock, and the sunlight was warming Yusuf’s skin almost as much as the arousal burning through him.

He looked down at the man, running a hand over his head to encourage him and realised, with a distant sense of surprise, that it was Nicolo.

“Crusader,” he said and Nicolo’s blue-green eyes flicked up to stare at him, his hand curving around Yusuf’s hip as he pressed his mouth in further, swallowing until Yusuf’s cock was encased in his throat.

Yusuf let out a sharp gasp, then woke up with a start. For a moment all he could focus on was the achingly hard press of his erection, and then he woke up enough to realise what he’d been dreaming.

He glanced over to the hammock swaying next to his and the dark shape of Nicolo’s sleeping body, which was all he could see in the dark of the ship’s fo'c'sle. There was a cold shard of fear in his chest, almost as if Nicolo might have somehow known what Yusuf had dreamed. They shared dreams of two warrior women, after all, would it be so strange if they shared other dreams as well?

Nicolo was very clearly asleep though, letting out slow, breathy snores as his hammock swayed with the movement of the boat.

Yusuf had had intense dreams like that one since he’d become old enough for those kinds of urges. His older brother had told him that they’d fade away once he grew older and married. As Yusuf’s dreams had only ever been of men, he hadn’t been sure that was true when his brother had said it, but now it seemed as if he would never marry anyway.

He would never marry, and he wouldn’t die, and the only person in his life was the bastard Frank who had killed Yusuf more times than he could count before they’d come to a truce and found a boat to escape the horrors of the war. And now he was dreaming about him as well.

Yusuf’s cock throbbed with need and he resolutely turned his back on Nicolo as he wrapped a hand around it, filling his mind with images of other men as he sought release. This was just a one-off incident and it didn’t have to mean anything. He wasn’t going to dream of Nicolo like that again.

No matter how good he had looked on his knees.

**1193**

Nicolo was woken up by a hand smoothing over his shoulder, but he didn’t open his eyes or make any sound.

“Nicolo,” whispered Joe. “Nicolo, are you awake?”

He stroked over Nicolo’s shoulder again, and then down his chest to his belly. Nicolo was sleeping naked, partially because summer in Alexandria was hot even at night and partially because he’d nodded off almost immediately after he and Yusuf had reached completion the previous night. Yusuf ran his hand down over Nicolo’s bare skin again, pressing his body closer to Nicolo’s so he could feel the unmistakable press of his erection.

Yusuf often had very intense dreams, of the kind that meant he woke up desperate for Nicolo’s touch. For the first few years after their relationship had blossomed into more than friendship, Nicolo had been flattered by it, thrilled by just how much Yusuf wanted him that he couldn’t even last the night through without reaching for Nicolo.

After nearly a century though, Nicolo just wanted to sleep.

“No,” he muttered, resolutely keeping his eyes shut.

There was a tiny sigh from Yusuf, air ghosting over Nicolo’s skin, and then a quiet, “Very well.”

There was peace for a minute and Nicolo started to drift back to sleep, and then Yusuf moved again.

This time, instead of moving closer to Nicolo, he moved _away_ , sliding out of the bed they shared. He moved carefully, tucking the sheet back around Nicolo as he left, but that didn’t stop Nicolo from snapping completely awake, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling as Yusuf quietly pushed aside the curtain to the next room of the small house they were living in. All hope of going back to sleep disappeared even before he heard the quiet, telltale sigh that meant Yusuf was finding his own relief in the wake of his dream.

For some reason, for all that Nicolo hadn’t wanted to wake up enough to help him out, the idea of Yusuf leaving him alone to pleasure himself was completely unacceptable.

There was a bitten-off moan from the other room, and the sound of skin-on-skin in a way Nicolo had become intimately familiar with. He could picture what Yusuf must look like right now all too well, eyes screwed shut as he chased the sensation of his hand, teeth sunk into his lower lip to try and keep back the sounds he could never help making. 

Nicolo wanted to be part of it. He found himself stroking his hand over his shoulder and chest, following the path Yusuf had traced earlier.

“Nicolo,” gasped Yusuf, clearly losing his fight to keep quiet, and Nicolo knew just from the tone of it that he’d come.

And Nicolo hadn’t been there to see it. He clenched his hands into fists, listening as Yusuf moved around for a minute or two, sounding as if he was cleaning himself off, before creeping back into their room and carefully lifting the sheets, clearly thinking that Nicolo could have slept through that.

How the hell could anyone have slept through that?

“You left me to pleasure yourself alone,” said Nicolo, and his tone was far more hurt than he’d intended.

Yusuf paused for a split-second, then climbed into bed beside him. “You didn’t want to be awake,” he said, all too reasonably for the time of the night and the frustrated knot of petulance in Nicolo’s chest.

“And yet I’m awake anyway,” he muttered, turning over and pressing his face into the pillow.

There was a pause, then Yusuf reached out and tentatively touched Nicolo’s arm. Nicolo couldn’t stop himself from turning over and nestling into his embrace, feeling the flush of his skin and the faintly cool damp patch on his belly where he must have wiped himself clean.

“Do you want anything?” asked Yusuf, his hand sliding down Nicolo’s back to rest on the curve of his buttock.

Nicolo let out a long breath, trying to regain his rationality. “No,” he said, because he wasn’t turned on. He hadn’t wanted to fuck, and he still didn’t, but the idea of Yusuf going off and doing that on his own didn’t sit right either.

“Then let’s just sleep,” said Yusuf, and he pressed a kiss to Nicolo’s head.

Now that Yusuf was back with him, it was easy enough for Nicolo to obey.

**1201**

There were two Nicolos, both of them golden and beautiful in the sunlight glinting off the blue waves washing the shore. One of them was pressed against Yusuf’s side as they kissed and kissed and kissed, mouths moving together with all the sure thoroughness of men who knew each other’s bodies by heart. That Nicolo had one hand spread over the curve of Yusuf’s head, and Yusuf could feel his fingers combing through his curls.

The other Nicolo was kneeling between Yusuf’s legs, his tongue working over the skin of Yusuf’s hips and thighs and navel, but never quite making it to where Yusuf was so hard and aching and desperate for his touch.

“Please,” he muttered against the first Nicolo’s mouth. “Please, please, Nico, please.”

“Wait,” said one of them, with the exact tone of smug amusement that always drove Yusuf crazy.

He groaned with need, reaching out to pull the Nicolo kissing him closer to him, and then abruptly woke up, hard and panting and so filled with need that he could barely think.

Their camp was tucked under a couple of trees and the fire had burnt right down to embers as they’d slept. The night was dark and quiet except for Nicolo’s slow, even breathing and Yusuf had to breathe in deeply for a moment, hand clenching into a fist as he felt his cock twitch against his belly.

He was lying facing Nicolo, both of them curled in close enough to each other that Nicolo’s hand rested easily on Yusuf’s waist. The moon shone down on Nicolo’s face, highlighting the sharp line of his cheekbone and the relaxed expression on his face, and Yusuf wanted him so much that he thought he would explode with it. He wanted to press close and just rut against him until he came, he wanted to strip him naked and take his cock in his mouth, he wanted to get Nicolo just as hard and wanting as Yusuf was and then sink into him, fucking him hard and fast until all thought but the perfection of his lover had flown from his head.

Mostly he just wanted to get himself off. His hand crept down to press against his erection and he held it there for a moment, sucking in a breath at the sensation.

He didn’t know what to do. Nicolo had made it clear over the last few years that he wasn’t always as interested in being woken up by Yusuf’s need as he had been when their romance had been young, but he also didn’t like it when Yusuf took himself away to deal with his need himself. 

He could just lie where he was and jerk himself off while looking at the beauty of Nicolo’s face, but doing that without Nicolo’s knowledge left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was going to have to do something though, and soon, because the desire running through his veins wasn’t dimming at all.

“Nicolo,” he said softly, just testing to see how asleep he was.

Nicolo frowned briefly and his sigh said that he was awake but desperately pretending not to be.

“Nicolo?” asked Yusuf again. “Are you-? Do you want to wake up for me, or shall I go into the trees?”

Nicolo let out another sigh. “No,” he said clearly, without opening his eyes.

Yusuf waited a moment for more, but nothing was forthcoming. His hand had curled around his cock now, almost of its own volition, and he couldn’t help pressing into the feel of it. “No, what?” he asked, and some of his desperation was bleeding into his voice. “Please, Nicolo, what do you want?”

Nicolo blinked his eyes open. “I don’t want to wake up.”

“Then I’m sorry,” said Yusuf and started to pull away, meaning to go into the trees.

Nicolo’s hand tightened on his waist and Yusuf stilled. “I don’t want you to go either,” he said. “I don’t like you finding pleasure without me.”

“Even without you there, my every thought is of you,” said Yusuf, truthfully. “Please, Nicolo, I must do something, I can’t…” He pressed against the hard ache of his erection again and could barely smother the groan.

Nicolo’s frown tightened. “Do I need to participate?” he asked. “Or would you be happy to…” Rather than finish his sentence, he rolled over, presenting his back to Yusuf, then reached behind himself to pull at Yusuf’s hip.

Ysusuf immediately caught on, moving in close to press his erection to Nicolo’s arse, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close. The shape and the smell and the feel of Nicolo’s body was enough to drive his arousal up to another peak.

“You don’t mind?” he asked, trying to keep his hips from pressing forward.

“No,” said Nicolo, already sounding like he was falling asleep again. “Not if you don’t.”

Yusuf definitely didn’t. He pressed his face in close to the back of Nicolo’s neck, taking in deep, gasping breaths of his scent as he rubbed himself off against the perfect shape of his arse, choking down the sounds he desperately wanted to let out as Nicolo slowly relaxed down into sleep. It didn’t take long for him to find his release, not with the dream images of being worshipped by two Nicolos still dancing behind his eyelids and the heavy weight of Nicolo in his arms.

When he came, he caught it in his hand to keep from making a mess of Nicolo’s clothes. He reached behind himself to wipe it on the grass then drew in a long breath, savouring the moment.

Nicolo let out a quiet snore and Yusuf found himself smiling to himself as he settled back down into his own sleep.

**1226**

Nicolo half woke up when Joe started awake in his arms, but whatever part of his mind that was still able to track such things when he was half asleep noted that Yusuf’s breathing was heavy with the particular cadence that meant he’d had another of his dreams, and not because there was danger. Nicolo kept his eyes shut and started to let himself fall back asleep.

“Nicolo?” whispered Yusuf’s voice, rough and low.

Nicolo didn’t bother with actual words because he was already far enough back asleep not to be able to form them. He just made a negative-sounding grunt to make it clear that he wasn’t going to be waking up any further. They talked about this enough when they were both fully awake that he didn’t need to say anything else.

_”I would much prefer that you find your pleasure using my body than that you leave me and find it elsewhere.”_

_”I don’t want to take advantage of you, my love.”_

_”You wouldn’t be. I love you, and I belong to you, every part of me, even when I am sleeping. All I ask is that you don’t do anything that might wake me, and for you to tell me whatever you dream the next morning, so I can hear about the many beautiful and dirty things that your mind comes up with.”_

_”Of course, whatever you wish. And if you ever find yourself in the opposite position, you know I am as much yours as you are mine, hayati.”_

_Nicolo had just laughed in response because once asleep, there was no way he was waking up for that, not when it could wait until morning and the soft shine of Yusuf’s eyes smiling back at him._

Yusuf let out a sigh but Nicolo couldn’t tell if it was caused by disappointment or arousal, and he didn’t care either, not when he was so close to gently falling back down into the warm, comforting relaxation of sle-

There was a nudge against his side. He made an unhappy grumbling noise about being disturbed again, and Yusuf let out a hushing noise.

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, gently rolling Nicolo over until he was on his side. “Just need….Shhh, shhh, all is well, go back to sleep.”

Yusuf settled in close behind Nicolo, his arm wrapping around his waist to pull him in close and Nicolo automatically shifted so that his arse was curved out enough for Yusuf to press against, then let himself finally drift back to sleep. 

His last conscious thought was, _We should just sleep like this every night so next time I don’t have to move._

**1369**

Yusuf knew that, even after over 250 years since he was last home, Nicolo still had a Genoan’s instinctive hatred of Venice, so the moment the Hungarians had been successfully repelled and there was no further danger of the city being plundered, he agreed they could leave.

They left the same day, travelling south towards Ravello where they hoped to find a boat to take them across to Cyprus to meet Andromache and Quynh. They stopped for the night in a roadside inn that had clearly seen better days and where the owner eyed Yusuf with a dark, suspicious look despite his best attempt to look friendly and harmless. Still, it was cheap and the beds were comfortable enough, and they were overdue a peaceful night’s sleep, so Yusuf wasn’t about to complain.

There were two beds in their room but they ignored one of them, curling up together as they’d got into the habit of being with Yusuf pressed close against Nicolo’s back, where he could hold onto him and feel his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night from an extremely inspired dream involving Nicolo dressed in nothing but his old Crusader surcoat, which Yusuf hadn’t seen since the first couple of times they’d killed each other, and riding Yusuf’s cock as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. He’d let out delighted gasps every time he’d pressed down against Yusuf’s cock, and when Yusuf woke up he was as hard as if he had felt Nicolo’s arse around him in truth. 

There was still the noise of a handful of drinkers downstairs, probably having a last round before the landlord kicked them out, but Nicolo was dead to the world in Yusuf’s arms, sleeping heavily enough to snore slightly. Yusuf didn’t need to wake him to know that he wouldn’t be interested in a little middle-of-the-night action, not after the journey today and the last few days fighting Hungarians and putting up with Venetians.

Luckily, he didn’t need him to be awake. Yusuf’s need for his lover was so great that just having him in his arms, warm and strong and peacefully slumbering, was enough to burn through him like a fire of lust. He tightened his grip around Nicolo’s waist, pulling him in closer as he pressed his erection into Nicolo’s arse, thinking about how it had felt around his cock in the dream, and how it had felt around his cock the last time they’d had leisure to indulge, which had been nearly three weeks ago now. Whatever was happening in Cyprus, Yusuf needed to demand that they have a few days off before the next mission, just a few days to rest and relax and spend hours and hours in bed, taking each other apart.

God, just the thought of it stoked his need higher and he thrust into the warm curve of Nicolo’s arse, thinking about the contented little smile he always got when he’d made Yusuf come so hard that it felt like his soul must have left his body, and the way he’d groaned out Yusuf’s name the first time Yusuf swallowed him down, and the way his shoulders looked when he was above Yusuf, flexing as he thrust into him.

Yusuf let out a choked moan, pressing his forehead against the back of Nicolo’s neck, and thrust again and again. God, he was so lucky to have this man, to be allowed to touch him and hold him, to have his permission to let loose his need on him as he slept.

He was close, so close, and yet Nicolo hadn’t even stirred. His breathing was just as soft and even as it had been when Yusuf woke up. He slept so deeply that he wouldn’t have any idea that this had happened in the morning, not until Yusuf told him. And Yusuf always told him, he described his dreams and how he’d felt holding Nicolo close like this. If they were safe and had time, sometimes they’d re-enact parts of Yusuf’s dreams together. 

Nicolo was always far more interested in doing such things in the morning than he was in the middle of the night. In the middle of the night, all he wanted was to be allowed to sleep so deeply that even Yusuf’s passion couldn’t wake him.

Yusuf could feel himself getting close, could feel the warm ache starting in the pit of his belly.

And then the door was flung open, smashing against the wall as a group of large men charged in wielding swords and yelling drunkenly.

Yusuf was so focused on what he’d been doing that he just gaped for a split-second, his brain still caught on the desperate need to get off.

“Fucking infidel swine!” bellowed the lead guy, flailing his sword through the air.

Yusuf could think of nothing for a moment other than a desperate frustration that he wasn’t going to get to come just then, then the men stepped forward and he realised they were about to get killed if he didn’t move fast.

Sword, shit, where had he put his sword?

Nicolo let out a shout of rage and surged up from the bed, pulling his sword from where he always tucked it next to the bed and grabbing the dagger he kept under his pillow with the other hand. He caught the first blow of the leader’s sword on his own and pushed it back, catching him by surprise, and then pressed forward his attack, apparently fully awake already while Yusuf was still scrambling to catch up.

Yusuf rolled off the bed out of the way of a blow from one of the other men, finally getting his hands on his own sword. He clambered to his feet and started fighting back, finding that Nicolo had somehow already cut down two of the men and was pressing a third back towards the door, looking something between a mad barbarian and an avenging angel.

Yusuf managed to pull himself together enough to take out the one man left in the room, then followed after Nicolo out of the room to find him standing over the innkeeper, threatening him with a knife.

“What kind of house is this that lets paying guests be attacked in their sleep?!” he was demanding.

The innkeeper’s eyes flicked over his shoulder to Yusuf. “He’s a filthy-” he started, and Nicolo pressed the knife into his neck hard enough to draw blood.

“Watch what you say,” he said in the quiet, deadly way that always turned Yusuf on, even when he wasn’t still hard and aching from coming so close to release and having it snatched away.

The innkeeper swallowed nervously.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” said Nicolo. “We are going to pack up our things and leave, right now. You are going to refund the cost of our stay. And the next time a Muslim stays here, you are going to show them every fucking courtesy, or I will hear about it, and I will come back.” He leaned in a little closer and his voice dropped to a growl. “You don’t want me to come back.”

It was possible Yusuf wouldn’t need any more stimulation and would come as he was, just from that tone in Nicolo’s voice.

The innkeeper nodded furiously. “Of course, of course, I’ll just go get your money.”

Nicolo let him go and he sprinted down the stairs.

Nicolo let out a long sigh and looked back at Yusuf. “So much for a quiet night.”

Yusuf nodded his agreement as they headed back into their room, stepping over bodies. “You were very deeply asleep before that,” he said, then tipped him a wink as he adjusted himself, wondering when he would get a chance to finish what he’d been doing. “I should know.”

Nicolo’s eyes dipped down and took in Yusuf’s state, and he laughed. “Oh, my poor love, did they interrupt you?”

Yusuf rolled his eyes. “Laugh at my pain if you like,” he said, “but I dreamt of you riding my cock, looking absolutely glorious and gasping out my name, and that is a sight that I can never tire of.”

“That does sound like a good dream,” said Nicolo. “I’m sorry it was interrupted.”

Yusuf shook his head. “It wasn’t,” he said. “It was the part afterwards that was interrupted. I was so close, Nico, how dare they come in and disturb a man so close to satisfaction?” He kicked the nearest corpse.

Nicolo, the cold-hearted bastard, laughed at him again. “Such bad timing!” he said, and then stepped in close, crowding Yusuf back against a wall. “How close were you? I think we have a few minutes before anyone would dare come back up here, and I am awake to help you out now.” He pressed the palm of his hand against the swell of Yusuf’s cock, which was still hard, and rapidly growing harder as Nicolo leaned closer into him.

“Very, very close,” said Yusuf with a gasp, pressing his hips into Nicolo’s touch. “Please, habibi, please, it will be quick. Touch me.”

Nicolo did, curling his fingers around Yusuf’s cock over the thin cloth of his undergarments. Yusuf let out a hoarse sigh, tipping his head back to rest against the wall. “Kiss me, please,” he said, and it came out far closer to pleading than he’d intended.

Nicolo didn’t make him ask a second time. He kissed Yusuf as he moved his hand down into his undergarments and started to stroke him with a hard, steady grip that made all the frustrated arousal from earlier rush back through Yusuf’s body.

It really didn’t take long. Yusuf would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came if he hadn’t stopped bothering to be embarrassed by anything with Nicolo decades ago. Nicolo caught it all in his hand, saving Yusuf’s clothes, which was a good thing as it didn’t seem as if they’d have time to change before they had to leave.

“My love,” said Nicolo and leaned in to kiss Yusuf again, softly this time.

“My soul,” returned Yusuf, and kissed him back.

Nicolo rested his forehead against Yusuf’s for a moment and they just breathed together, then Nicolo let out a sigh and stepped away, turning to the bowl of cold water on the washstand to clean his hands. “We should get packed up.”

“I know,” said Yusuf, echoing his sigh. His legs felt weak from the force of his orgasm but he forced himself to start moving, gathering the few belongings they’d unpacked last night and throwing them back in their bags.

“I can’t believe how quickly you woke up and acted,” he added, stepping over the body of the first man who had come in. “Like everything you do, my heart, it was very impressive.”

“I sleep lightly, you know that,” said Nicolo, starting to pull on the outer layer of clothes that they’d both shed for sleeping.

“Not that lightly,” said Yusuf. “You barely even moved while I was taking my pleasure from you. You never do.”

Nicolo glanced over, in the process of doing up his belt buckle. “Of course not,” he said, as if it should have been obvious. “That’s you. Every part of me knows that you will never harm me.”

Yusuf liked to think himself a poet. He enjoyed shaping words to fit his feelings for Nicolo and presenting them to him like other men would give flowers, even if he knew that mere language could never fully express the depth of his love. Sometimes, though, Nicolo would say something as beautiful as that, as if it was easy and simple, and the sheer power of it would take Yusuf’s breath away.

“I love you,” he said, feeling overwhelmed.

Nicolo smiled at him. “I love you too,” he said. “Now, get dressed. We need to get out of here.”

**2019**

There was a little gasping noise that Joe always made when he woke up from one of his dreams, as if he’d been so caught up in whatever show had been playing in his head that he’d forgotten to breathe until he woke up. A smile spread across Nicky’s face just at the sound of it, so familiar that affection surged in his chest.

They’d been in Malta for just over a week, taking some downtime after a hard series of back-to-back missions. Nicky had let himself slip completely into the relaxed atmosphere that they always found on this island, to the extent that he’d had a two hour nap during the afternoon and now wasn’t able to sleep.

He didn’t mind much because he had Joe wrapped around him, so close that Nicky could feel his breath against the back of his neck, and the view through the window of the starlit sky in front of him. He’d passed far worse nights.

Joe paused very still for a moment, then let out another long breath, pressing his forehead against the back of Nicky’s neck for a moment before starting to shift his hips closer, tightening his grip around Nicky’s waist to curve his body back against him.

“What did you dream?” asked Nicky and Joe paused, clearly not having expected him to be awake.

“Did I wake you?” he asked, and his voice already had the tense note of desperation that characterised his behaviour in the wake of one of his dreams.

“No,” said Nicky, reaching to tangle his fingers with Joe’s and squeeze them tight. “What did you dream?”

Joe made a soft sound in the back of his throat. “We were on the stage of La Scala, just as it was when we saw _Nabucco_ , do you remember?”

“I remember,” said Nicky. Joe had started to rock his hips slightly, making the hardness of his cock press against Nicky’s arse.

“The whole auditorium was filled,” said Joe. “Thousands of people, all sitting in their seats, holding opera glasses and staring at us.”

“And what were we doing?” asked Nicky.

Joe groaned. “We were on a bed,” he said. “It was huge, and you had my hands tied above my head.” 

The movement of his hips had sped up, thrusting against Nicky as if he were getting close. Nicky let go of his hand to reach back and take hold of his hip, keeping him still. 

Joe made a frustrated noise but obediently stopped his movements. “You were fucking me,” he said. “Hard and steady, so thoroughly that I could barely breathe for it, and all those people were just watching us, seeing how beautifully you take care of me, how perfectly we fit together.”

Nicky sucked in a breath at the thought of it. “Joe, my love,” he said. “You always have such beautiful dreams.”

Joe let out a breathy laugh. “That’s not what you used to say when I tried to wake you up to tell you about them.”

Nicky turned over to face him, leaning in to kiss him as soon as their mouths were close enough to do so. “You didn’t have to wake me up this time,” he said. “In fact, I was looking for some way to get to sleep. Do you have any suggestions for what might wear me out enough for that?”

“Oh, several,” said Joe in a deep rumble, and leaned back in to kiss Nicky properly, his arms wrapping around him as his tongue plunged deep in his mouth, transmitting all his pent-up arousal through to Nicky.

Both of them were already naked, not bothering with pyjamas when it was just the two of them in the house. Nicky could feel the hard, hot press of Joe’s erection against his thigh, and the faint stickiness where he was already starting to leak.

“I think,” he said as he pulled back, trying to catch his breath, “that your subconscious had a very good idea and we should follow through with it.”

Joe laughed. “I heard they reopened the Opera House in Valletta, but I’m not sure I can wait for us to get there right now.”

Nicky rolled them both over so that he was braced over Joe. “That was not what I meant,” he said, wrapping his hands around Joe’s wrists and pulling them up over his head to where he could hold onto the headboard. He wasn’t going to mess about trying to find something to tie them with now, but he knew Joe would keep them there as long as Nicky wanted him to.

“Nicky,” breathed Joe, sounding as if Nicky had already spent hours teasing him. “Yes, please, Nicky, fuck me.”

“Anything for you, my love,” said Nicky, kissing him again and then kneeling up, moving to between where Joe had spread his legs for him. There was lube on the bedside table; well, there was lube on both the bedside tables, because neither of them liked to run the risk of running out. He grabbed the nearest bottle and opened it, spreading some on his fingers and then reaching down to gently press against Joe’s hole, taking the time to massage around the rim.

Joe groaned, deep in his chest. “Don’t tease me, my heart,” he said, already sounding close to begging. His arms flexed, putting his biceps in relief as he clung on tighter to the headboard. “Please, I am ready for you, you don’t need to be slow. I woke already feeling empty without you in me, I need you.”

“You will have me,” said Nicky, and pushed inside Joe with two fingers, taking him at his word that he didn’t want to wait. The truth was that Nicky didn’t want to wait either, not right now when Joe was already so desperate and all Nicky wanted was to give him exactly what he needed.

Joe let out a heartfelt moan, lifting his legs and spreading his knees to give Nicky better access. “Yes, please, like that.”

Nicky could feel him pressing back into his fingers and felt a rush of pure affection for his beautiful husband, who was so eager for him that he dreamt about it at night even when they’d made love twice during the day, and then begged for relief when he awoke.

“Close your eyes, mia caro,” he said, pressing in further and spreading his fingers to loosen Joe up.

Joe blinked at him, then shut his eyes obediently.

“Remember all those people watching us,” said Nicky, pulling his fingers out and pressing back inside with a third. “Remember all their faces, looking down at us? Seeing how beautiful you look like this?”

“Nicolo,” groaned Joe, and his whole body shuddered as Nicky crooked his fingers just so, knowing exactly how to touch him after all their centuries together.

“Seeing how easily you come apart for me,” added Nicky, “how perfectly we fit together.”

“Yes, yes, Nicky,” said Joe, and his eyes were still screwed shut, presumably seeing the crowds of people watching them from the opera house balconies. “Please, Nicky, I’m ready, I need you.”

Nicky wasn’t interested in making him wait. He pulled his fingers free and used more lube to slick up his cock, and they both moved instinctively into position, Joe not even needing to open his eyes to know how to hitch up his hips.

“Ready, my love?”

“Always,” said Joe, and then let out a low moan as Nicky sank inside him.

Nicky pushed in close to where he could kiss him, holding on tight as he started to thrust, slow and steady just as he knew Joe wanted right now. Joe was already so turned on that he wasn’t able to concentrate properly on kissing back, but Nicky was happy to take the lead on that, then drop his head to press against Joe’s neck, feeling the solid warmth of his body crowded close.

“Fuck, fuck, Nicky, I won’t last long,” said Joe, wrapping his legs around Nicky’s waist and pushing back into his thrusts.

“I don’t want you to,” said Nicky, starting to lose his breath as the familiar wonder of being inside Joe like this took over his mind. “Let yourself feel it, let yourself show everyone watching just how perfect this is.”

“Yeah,” managed Joe in a choked voice. He let go of the headboard and his arms wrapped around Nicky’s shoulders, clinging on as his body shuddered beneath him. “Yeah, perfect, my heart, you are perfect-” He came with a groan that tugged at Nicky’s own arousal, clenching around his length until Nicky could only manage a thrust or two more before coming himself.

He stayed where he was, held in the arms of his husband, as they both just breathed, then he raised his head just enough to kiss Joe, who ran a hand into Nicky’s hair to hold him close as they shared kisses that made all the tender love in Nicky’s heart burst like a firework. Nine hundred years, and he was still so in love with this man that he could barely breathe for it.

“That, my heart, was a standing ovation,” said Joe, and Nicky laughed, pulling away and reaching for the tissues that they also kept several packets off on the bedside table. Modern life had made everything more convenient.

“I’m glad they approved,” he said, cleaning them both up and then moving to snuggle into Joe’s arms, turning his back to him so they could settle into their usual sleeping position.

“The important thing is that I definitely approved,” said Joe, pressing a kiss to Nicky’s neck. “Will you be able to sleep now, habibi?”

Nicky let out a sigh, letting his eyes sink shut. “Like a baby,” he said, feeling the satisfaction of a really good orgasm starting to weigh his limbs down. “If you have another such dream, I’m afraid you will have to manage by yourself.”

“Never,” said Joe, and pressed his hips against Nicky’s arse for a moment. “I’m never alone, even when you’re sleeping. You are my every waking thought and dream when I am sleeping, my sole desire, the only thing I need to find release. Just holding you in my arms is enough to drive me mad with want. ”

Nicky smiled to himself and lifted Joe’s hand so he could press a kiss to his palm. “I love you,” he said, because he could never match Joe’s skill with words but he did have that easy truth built into his bedrock.

Joe let out a happy sigh and kissed the back of Nicky’s neck again, and then they both settled down to sleep.


End file.
